Something to Be Pt Three
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Nightwing and Starfire's daughter comes to live with Bruce. Upon meeting Terry she becomes Firewing. Will Terry and Rachel find the greatest gift of all with each other? TerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Something to Be Pt Three**

Chapter One-Firewing

Raindrops that had long since fallen clung to the windowpane, glittering as a street light's bright lights hit them. Safe and snug in her bed, Rachel Grayson sighed. It was the first time she'd doubted her decision of living with Bruce Wayne instead of the Logans, Stones, Hawkins' or Foleys, her parents' friends.

After her mother had died (Just two weeks ago) she'd been given a choice. She considered herself lucky. After all, how many people trusted the judgment of a sixteen year old? All four couples had offered her a home. In the end, however, she'd chosen Bruce. She felt that of all people, he'd understand what she was going through right now best; perhaps because he'd lost his parents at an early age as well.

'Enough with that,' Rachel reprimanded her thoughts. She doubted her decision all of a sudden; she had no idea _why. _Bruce would see to it that she was looked after and Rachel knew it. He'd made her the heir to his immense fortune, after all. In a way, he _was _her adoptive grandfather. He'd raised her father, Richard Grayson, for ten years before Richard had gone to lead the Titans. Her mother, Kori, had been a Titan as well. No one, except for eleven other people, knew her parents had been two of the original five. The eleven who knew were all heroes themselves, or was the offspring of a said hero. (A/N The Logans, Stones, Hawkins' and Foleys and Arella Logan, Robert Hawkins, and Bruce Wayne)

'But that's where your secret identity comes in, isn't it?'

This thought echoed across Rachel's mind, haunting her. Somehow, Slade, the Titans' archenemy, had discovered who her parents really were and late one night, he'd set their house on fire. Rachel had only been eight years old then, but she still remembered the details. They were crisp in the mind of the sixteen year old girl. One never forgets a fire. It had been a tragic event in the life of the young Grayson. What Rachel remembered most of all was the fact that her father had risked his own life to ensure her safety.

"You're safe, Rach."

Those had been his last words. He'd inhaled too much smoke and it burned his lungs, almost as if he'd been a heavy smoker for years.

Rachel shuddered.

'I'd better sleep,' she thought. That protégé of Bruce's is supposed to be here tomorrow. Maybe he'll be a good friend. Of course, it would be better if he was good-looking…'

And with that, she fell asleep.

The morning dawned slowly. The sun poked its way through Rachel's white curtains, illuminating the buttercup yellow walls.

Rachel groaned, rolled over, and glanced at the clock. It read 6:32.

"It is entirely too early to be awake," she mumbled into her pillow.

She rolled out of bed and went into her bathroom, hoping a cold shower would wake her up.

"Much better," she sighed as the warm water caressed her bare skin.

After wrapping herself in a fluffy white bathrobe, she reentered her bedroom. She dried off and slipped into a white tank top and turquoise shorts, her workout clothes. Pulling her jet-black hair into a ponytail, she glanced at the clock again. 6:44.

'Just enough time for breakfast.'

Bruce was already awake, sitting at the table reading a newspaper, which he lowered as Rachel entered the main dining room.

"Isn't it kind of early for you to be awake? Teenagers are supposed to sleep all the time," Bruce commented.

"Not this teenager," she replied, taking an apple from a bowl and biting into it.

"Heading into the gym?"

"But of course."

"So, there's that young man I told you about coming by today," Bruce said, sounding a little uncomfortable and protective at the same time. (A/N: Well duh. She's his granddaughter.)

"Does he have a name?"

"I'll let him introduce himself," was all Bruce would say.

Rachel was in the gym, beating the stuffing out of a punching bag when she noticed the boy.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, the thought that this might be Bruce's protégé not occurring to her.

"I might ask you the same question," he returned icily.

"I _live_ here."

"Oh, so you're Nightwing's daughter. I should have known."

"Yes. And you are…?" Rachel let the question hang in the air.

"Terry McGinnis. You're a good fighter, though you're style is different than any I've ever seen."

"That would be because I know some of every type of martial arts. I just throw them together."

"Interesting…" he replied. "Alright Miss I-Know-Every-Type-Of-Martial-Arts, let's see how you do against me."

"You're on."

They didn't stop sparring until Bruce went, "That's enough you two."

Rachel extended a hand to Terry, who she had just finished knocking down. He didn't take it. Rachel shrugged it off as one of those male ego things.

"I told you she was good kid. She's better than her father was," Bruce said in his ever serious tone.

"Really?" Rachel was surprised at this. No one had ever told her that she was better than her father.

Bruce nodded. "Rachel, I believe Terry has something to ask you."

'On a date,' she thought hopefully, gazing at his light gray eyes. Instead she said, "He does?"

At the same time, Terry said, "I do?"

"Yes he does," Bruce said pointedly.

"Bruce," Terry groaned.

"It's not that hard," Bruce said.

"Well-um-crime percentages have been increasing and since-"

"You want and need a sidekick," Rachel interrupted.

"That's one way to put it," Terry said.

"Alright…I've always wanted to be a hero, but I have two…shall we call them conditions?"

"OOOOK."

"Good. A: You call me Batgirl once and you're dead. B: I'm NOT your sidekick. I play second fiddle to no one."

Rachel wasn't being sassy exactly, but Terry clearly got the message that no one messed with Rachel Anne Korilaire Grayson.

"Agreed," Terry said reluctantly. "Oh, but do you have a name for yourself? For your alter-ego, I mean."

"Firewing," Rachel replied immediately.

'Good name,' Terry thought. 'It suits her.'

Indeed it did suit her. She had a sassy side that she only shared with people she felt comfortable with, such as the people who had helped raise her. Terry had already seen the side of her…what did it mean? She was at ease with him, something that had never happened around any other guy she'd ever known. After he'd gone home, Rachel went upstairs to her room and began to write in her journal. Daisy Hawkins had suggested keeping one after Kori had died.

February 18

Met the new Batman today. Much cuter than expected. I kicked his butt sparring. He asked me if I would be his sidekick. I told him yes but we're partners. If you're a sidekick you're generally younger than the other hero. I'm the same age he is: sixteen. But I did think of an awesome name, if I do say so myself. I picked Firewing, fire from my mom's name and wing from my dad's. I knew what's-his-face-Terry (honestly Terry is a _girl_ name) was impressed. Especially since he didn't say another word to me the whole time he was here, so maybe he was thinking about me? I was thinking about him, that's for sure. Except I've seen pictures of my dad when he was sixteen and Terry kind of looks like him, but I'm trying to forget that little detail. Anyway, I have my first "patrol" tonight so I'm going to get some rest.

Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Starting Over...and _Her_

Firewing's debut was huge. Terry had warned her the whole school would be talking about it Monday morning and he was right. She heard several people talking about it as she crossed the parking lot of Gotham High. Terry was waiting for her at the gate. Rachel tried very hard not to blush, but failed.

"So about last night, you were really good…for a rookie."

"Thanks," Rachel said. It did not help her blushing situation; she imagined she looked like a cherry.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Terry continued, obviously thinking he could salvage the conversation. Before Rachel could answer, Terry's friend Max called him over to her locker.

"Terry. Just the guy I wanted to see."

Terry, however, continued walking.

"I know you heard me!"

He rolled his eyes and turned.

"I need to borrow him for a sec," Max said to Rachel.

"If this is about Firewing, Rachel already knows."

"Oh. Wait a minute, I've never seen you before, which must mean you're new. How could you possibly know about the identity of Firewing…unless…"

Terry gave a false cough. "Nightwing's daughter."

"Oh…So you're Gorham's new hero? I'm so rude, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Max."

"Rachel."

"Do you get compared to your father a lot?" Max asked. Rachel was surprised Max wasn't writing everything down.

"OK, Lois Lane, I do occasionally get compared to him."  
"She's way better. I know from experience," Terry muttered.

Max looked confused.

"She kicked my butt," Terry said bluntly.

This made Max smile. "Male ego alert."

"I'm going to go find Dana," Terry grumbled.

He walked away, Rachel's eyes following him.

"Who's Dana?"

"His girlfriend. You'll like her; she can be pretty nice, although from the way you were looking at Terry, maybe you won't."

"I do NOT like Terry," Rachel said defensively.

"I've known you for like five minutes and I can tell that you do. But I won't tell. I don't think Dana deserves him, even if I am her best friend. She's not mine, though. I suppose Terry would be if I had to choose a best friend, since I know what he has to deal with every night and he tries so hard to be on time for dates with Dana…"

"I get it Max," Rachel said, smiling.

"Right, sorry. I ramble a bit sometimes. But Terry could do so much better, I swear. Dana is kind of conniving, really. Always trying to make Terry feel guilty about something or other…"

"You're rambling again."

"Sorry." Max smiled apologetically. She glanced at her watch. "We'll be late. Who do you have first period?"

"Social Studies with Mrs. Montgomery," Rachel said, consulting her new schedule.

"Same class me, Terry and Dana have. Come on, you can sit between me and Terry so Dana will be jealous…"

"He would never like me. We're friends."

Nevertheless, she followed, happy to have another new friend.

As it turned out, Rachel had every class except gym with Terry and she had that with Max and Dana, who seemed nice enough, though Rachel was secretly jealous of her. All the same, Rachel felt very confident as she parked her car in Bruce's garage and headed inside to get a snack and do her homework.

"Have a good first day?" Bruce asked. He was sitting at a computer, typing away at an e-mail to Clark.

"Yeah. Exceptionally good for a transfer student's first."

"I wouldn't know. Get a snack and do your homework."

Rachel grabbed a granola bar and trudged up the stairs wearily. She was tired from her three workouts the day before and the robbery she and Terry had stopped.

She flopped down on her spotless white quilt. This had always been her room at Bruce's, ever since her first visit as a two year old. The room had always been painted buttercup yellow. Bruce had offered to paint it a different color when she moved in, warning her she might get tired of it over the next two years.

"It's so…cheery. You like blue, don't you?" he'd asked.

"Yes, but it's alright, really."

She didn't like asking for things, especially because he had been willing to take her in. It didn't seem right to just expect things, even though Bruce had seemed happy to get her anything she might need.

"Just bring me a progress report and I'll be happy to help you out, providing your grades are good," he'd offered when laying out the rules for her.

Rachel pulled out her Geometry book to start her homework for Chapter 9. At her old school, they'd already reached Chapter 11, but already she liked Mr. Williams better, so it was better all around.

She worked for about an hour and a half, completing her math, English and Social Studies homework.

Then an odd incident occurred. A black cat with white feet (A/N It looked like it was wearing socks) leapt onto her bed and mewed right in her face.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked the cat playfully.

The cat licked her chin with its sandpaper-like tongue, jumped back to the thickly carpeted floor and walked out into the considerably large hallway.

'Maybe I'm supposed to follow it,' Rachel thought.

She rolled off her bed and arrived just in time to see the cat spring into Terry's arms, where she purred contentedly.

"Hi," Terry said

"Hi. Um, what's with the cat?"

"She's for you…if you want her."

"For me?" Rachel inquired.

"My brother Matt found her, but it turned out he's allergic to cats and my mom wanted to take the cat to the animal shelter. I told her I'd take care of it. I just thought you'd like having a pet around her besides Ace."

"Does she have a name?"

Terry shook his head. "Thought I'd leave that up to you. I already checked with the old man and he said it was fine."

"Thanks so much, Terry," Rachel squealed, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Right," he mumbled, but surprisingly let the cat drop to the floor and held her back.

Rachel pulled away, suddenly remembering he had a girlfriend.

Terry noticed the look on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just, after my dad died, my mom always kept a cat in the apartment. I had to leave Tigger with the Logans because my mom was so attached to that cat and it almost hurt to look at him. I miss her so much, Terry."

"I know how you feel. I don't have my dad, either, Rach. Is it OK if I call you Rach?"

Rachel nodded. "I don't mind. My Daddy called me Rach."

"Finish your homework?"

"It was easy. Did you finish yours?"

"Yeah. Hey, um, I was going to go out on patrol early because I have a date with Dana…Want to come now, or will you just meet up with me later?"

"Let me go change," Rachel replied. She gathered her new cat and went back in her room, smiling slightly at the hug they'd shared not five minutes before.

After they had been out patrolling for an hour, they came across the Joker gang.

"Looks like something's going on," Terry said through their communicators as if Rachel hadn't already noticed.

"Look, it's Batman and his bird-brained friend," remarked one particularly stupid looking gang member.

Rachel wasn't going to tolerate being made fun of. She attacked without mercy, throwing emerald starbolts left and right. She stopped only because a cowardly member threw a container of knock-out gas at her, making her fall.

"Firewing!"

Running forward, Terry caught her neatly, but already Rachel was pale and cold. Terry set her down carefully amongst crates of various sizes and turned to face the Jokers. The gang had vanished.

"Cowards," he grumbled. He lifted Rachel easily. "Let's get you home."

Terry laid Rachel down on her bed, making sure she'd be comfortable. Bruce had instructed him to press a cool washcloth to her forehead to wake her. Terry wandered down the hall, opening several doors before he found Rachel's bathroom. He found a washcloth, dampened the corner of it and brought it back to her room, carefully holding it so it wouldn't drip.

Terry pressed it to her pale forehead gently. It did the trick immediately because Rachel opened the brilliant jade eyes she'd inherited from her mother.

"Terry?" she asked softly.

"Do you need anything? Are you alright?"

Rachel nodded. "What happened?"

"We were fighting the Jokers and one hit you with knockout gas. I was worried; you were so pale and cold. Are you sure you're alright?" Terry demanded.

"I'm fine. Go on, you'll be late for your date with Dana." After a moments silence, she added, "Thanks for being there Terry."

"Always."

February 20

Odd night. I was fighting the Jokers, that much I remember. According to Terry, I got hit with knockout gas. Bruce didn't want me to go to school today, but I had to. After making sure I was going to last the night, Terry went off on some big date with Dana. I was jealous and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I know I hardly know the man, but he was so concerned about me, it was adorable. But he does have a girlfriend, one who really doesn't deserve him, but he seems to be happy with her. Then again, he did something very sweet yesterday, aside from making sure I was OK. He brought me a little kitten, black with white feet. I call her Belle, which is French for beauty. Terry seems to be everything I've ever wanted. I just wish I could have a shot with him.

Rachel

**Aww…poor Rachel. R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Breaking Up…and Hope

Rachel woke up the next morning with Belle curled up on her stomach. Rachel could feel the cat's contented purring in the quiet morning.

"Do you mind?"

Belle looked up, clearly not expecting to be woken so early.

"Off!" Rachel cried. Belle hissed and leapt to Rachel's desk, sniffing the Geometry book curiously.

"Crazy cat," Rachel mumbled. Sighing, she rummaged through her vintage CDs. They had belonged to her mother and had been safely stored in the car the night of the fire. Finally, she found the one she wanted: J. Roman. Rachel loaded the CD into the stereo and pressed play. As the song came to 'Where are you?' Rachel began to sing along softly.

It was a really old song, but Rachel loved it ever since the first time she'd heard it. She'd come home from school one day to find her parents slow dancing in the living room, gazing into each other's eyes fondly.

Pushing the memory away to concentrate on what had to be done, Rachel picked out an outfit. She dressed in a plain pink scoop neck shirt and faded low-slung jeans, her favorite outfit. Rachel glanced in the mirror, liking what she saw: a reasonably attractive young lady with startlingly emerald eyes and ebony hair. She began to pull her hair back and put in up in a pony tail, but something stopped her. She brushed it out, secretly enjoying being a slight bit girly.

"Hey."

Rachel turned to see Terry in the doorway, Belle rubbing against his ankles.

"Hey, Terry," Rachel replied, hoping to sound casual but sounding breathless instead.

"Your hair looks nice down, Rach."

"Thanks. By the way, do you ever knock? I could have been undressed or something."

Terry shook his head. "No. And what would be so bad about you not being dressed?"

"Who would have guessed Batman is a crazy teenage boy who likes to see his partner undressed?" Rachel said, observing his reaction carefully.

He didn't show a sign of any emotion other than being slightly amused. "I think you're beautiful," he said seriously.

"That's both creepy and flattering," Rachel said quickly, not wanting to interfere with his relationship with Dana in any way. Besides, she liked their teasing game of insults better than this suddenly solemn conversation.

"I see your point," Terry said in mock tones of seriousness. Inwardly he was cursing his stupidity.

'Why would I say that she's beautiful? Yeah, she's gorgeous, but I have a girlfriend who I have known since fourth grade and have been dating since we were freshmen. And she would never like me even if I didn't have a girlfriend and was even interested in her, which I'm not. I couldn't date Bruce's granddaughter; he'd kill me. And why does Rachel even have this effect on me?' he wondered.

"You know what-" Rachel began, bringing him crashing back to the plane that most of us refer to as reality.

"Just stop it, Batgirl."

"DON'T CALL ME BATGIRL!" Rachel shouted.

"Anyway, I came to see if you wanted a rematch from the sparring competition from Sunday."

"You _want_ to lose to a girl again?" Rachel asked sassily.

"I'm not going to lose," Terry replied arrogantly. "Anyway, I'll be ready to show you that Gotham is truly a bat territory after school at 3:15 in Bruce's gym."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Rachel to sigh over her handsome partner.

Aside from her slight case of nerves from the upcoming sparring match with Terry, Rachel was a little anxious for another reason. Something very interesting happened right before lunch.

Max was stuck at her locker, thanks to a couple leaning across it, making out. Terry had left his supposedly 'lucky' pencil in the English room and had raced off to get it. So Rachel walked to the cafeteria alone. Fighting her way past a few other kids, she saw Dana, Terry's girlfriend. She almost stopped to say hi but couldn't in her shock.

A blond guy, no doubt a varsity captain of some sport or other had walked up behind Dan and slipped his arms around her waist. Rachel's jaw dropped, causing several passing teenagers to stare. Rachel ignored them; nearly vomiting at what she saw Dana and the blond guy doing.

Dana had turned around in Mr. Varsity's grip and was now kissing him full on the lips.

"Oh, _no _she didn't," Rachel muttered. She felt like giving Dana a good kick but decided against it.

'And now I have to tell Terry.'

How was she supposed to do that? It would break his heart, she knew it would. She could ask Max how to do it, but Max would probably just blow up at Dana.

'Maybe I could just talk to Dana. But then she would just say I'm making it up if Terry talks to her about it. The simplest thing to do is just tell Terry what I saw and let him deal with it. It's going to hurt me so much more than it will hurt him. Why do _I _get all the hard problems?'

Sad as she was for Terry and his soon to be broken heart, Rachel couldn't help being furious with Dana. It showed in gym; she became Coach Kirby's favorite student. They were playing volleyball in the gym, all girls on one side of the gym, boys on the other. A group of boys who hadn't yet noticed Rachel around school were staring at Rachel as she spiked the ball for the fifth time in a row, her gym shirt coming up just a little.

"Who _is _that?" one moronic pig remarked to his friend, who was another moronic pig.

"That would be Rachel," Terry said coming from behind them. He felt protective of her, not wanting any idiots drooling over her.

'Who am I kidding? It's not like she's my girlfriend. Why is Rachel making me feel this way?'

Terry arrived right on time for the sparring match. Rachel didn't notice him at first and continued to practice aiming her starbolts at a small stuffed dummy that looked oddly like the original Joker. Terry stood watching her, getting the same feeling he'd had all day around her in the pit of his stomach.

'I need to stop thinking like this. Dana is my girlfriend and I love her,' he told himself harshly.

Right about then, Rachel realized he was there.

"Thought you wouldn't show, especially after what I did last time," Rachel said, smirking.

"It was _my _challenge!" Terry cried, exasperated.'

"So what? Doesn't mean you would actually show up."

"Whatever, Grayson. Can we start already? It's 3:20 and I have to meet Da-"

He was interrupted by a kick to his left shoulder.

"Ready to lose, McGinnis?"

"Not likely," he replied.

Right off the bat Rachel was pretty much winning…again. But then she got to thinking about how cute he was when he was sweaty and it distracted her…

Terry aimed a particularly good punch to her stomach (A/N Don't worry, it didn't hurt her or anything) and she hastily lost her balance.

Rachel prepared herself for an impact with the gym floor…one that never came.

Terry had wrapped his strong arm around her waist securely, preventing her from falling. The strange feeling (one of a strange combination of happiness, confusion and contentment) exploded in the pit of his stomach.

'What is going on? I barely know Rachel. And then there's the fact that I already have a girlfriend. But there's just something about her…'

"Um, Terry, you can let go now," Rachel said with a small smile.

"Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Like you could anyway."

"I could so!" Terry shot back.

'What an ego,' Rachel thought. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"OOOOK. What's going on? Some guy at school hitting on you?" (A/N This is for you, Katie. Hope Gary goes to he- well you get the picture)

"Well, it's not really about me, actually."

Terry gave her a funny look, one that clearly showed his confusion.

"It's about you and Dana," Rachel said hesitantly.

"Now I'm really confused. What do you know about me and Dana that I don't?"

"I…I…I saw her with another guy. They were…kissing."

"Another guy," Terry repeated slowly, not managing to hide his hurt.

Rachel nodded. "I'm so sorry, Terry. If it makes you feel better, he was blond and stupid-looking."

Terry sighed. "I know why she was with him. He's Alex Sullivan, her ex-boyfriend. I was an hour and a half late for our date the other night. You know, when the Jokers attacked you with knockout gas? Yeah…it's my fault for not being honest with her about being Batman. This is why she's doing this: to put me through the hurt I put her through all the time."

"This is _my_ fault," Rachel corrected. "If you hadn't been so concerned about me, you would have been on time."

"No it isn't Rach," Terry insisted. "I thought she had been acting oddly for awhile. And really, it's been over for a long time. I just didn't want to let her go."

"She was special to you, Terry," Rachel said gently. "Of course you didn't want to let her go."

"So, thanks," he replied awkwardly. "I'm going to break up with her."

"So, who won?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"It's a tie, Grayson," Terry growled. "I'll talk to you later."

Then next day at school, Terry, Rachel and Dana were followed by whispers everywhere they went.

"I heard the new girl is what caused them to break up," some freshman-looking girl whispered to another girl as Rachel walked to class.

"No, don't be stupid, Terry was found with Dana's cousin in the backseat of his car."

Rachel wheeled around to correct the girls but Max caught her by the arm.

"Easy, Firewing," she hissed. "They're idiot freshmen."

"Max-" Rachel protested.

"Can you believe Dana, anyway?" Max demanded, changing the subject.

"No I can't. Terry is a great guy."

"Didn't you hear _why _she was with Alex Sullivan?"

"Terry said it was because he was late for their date and she wanted to get even."

"Partly, but she also claimed Terry didn't pay her enough attention."

"How? He tried to be there, he really did."

"I know! She is such a slut!" Max ranted.

"OK, Max, breathe," Rachel said. "You remember breathing, right?"

"I knew he deserved better," Max spat, glaring in the direction of Dana.

"I didn't want to tell him, but I had to and I did. Was I wrong? I mean, I know his personal life is none of my business. It's Thursday of my first week at Gotham High. So much has happened so fast."

"You were right to tell him Rachel. I know it, Terry knows it, and even Dana knows it. You've been a better friend to Terry in five days than Dana has in two years. Besides, you deserve him. He totally has eyes for you," Max replied.

"He DOES NOT have eyes for me," Rachel insisted.

"I saw him looking at you in gym the other day. He had the "look" expression."

"WHAT are you _talking _about?" Rachel demanded.

"I've known Terry long enough to tell when he has a crush on a girl. When he realizes he does, he looks at the girl in a way that shows his affection. It's the exact same way you look at him."

"Terry likes me as a friend. That won't ever change."

"Oh? What about him carrying you home and tucking you in? If that wasn't love, I don't know what is."

"That happened _before _the gym incident," Rachel pointed out.

"So what?" Max countered coyly.

"We're friends!"

"For now. You know you have feelings for him, Rachel."

"Stop the whole me and Terry thing. I like him; that's enough for me."

Several weeks later, Terry still seemed to be doing OK. He showed no signs of being broken, and Rachel was happy about it. She allowed a small part of herself to hope he did have feelings for her, as Max thought.

In the mean time, Rachel's own feelings for him were growing.

'Wow, he looks so good when his hair falls into his eyes,' she thought, watching him bent over his math notes, cramming for a test they were taking in five minutes.

"Earth to Rachel," he said. "How do you do this again?"

Smiling slightly, she sat down beside him, putting her hand over his and showing him how to solve the equation.

'Oh, yeah, those two have it bad,' Max thought smugly.

A few nights later, Terry stopped by Wayne Manor.

"Hey, Rach. Can I ask you a favor?" His eyes were hopeful.

"OK."

"Great. Listen, Batgirl-"

"I AM NOT BATGIRL!"

"You're my Batgirl. Anyway, my mom is making me watch my little brother Matt on Saturday. He's ten and he always wants to do the brother bonding thing."

"So where do I come in?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"I was kind of hoping…maybe you'd come, too."

"Why not?"

"You are an angel," Terry declared, kissing her on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow, OK?"  
February 26

Terry kissed me. On the cheek, but still. Wow, he is hot. And I think I told him I'd help him watch Matt on Saturday. I can't even remember.

Rachel

**So…how'd you like? I thought it turned out well…leave a review, as always! **

**-iluvrobbie **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Spending Time…Without a Shirt

Terry's brother turned out to be quite a handful.

"Are you Terry's new girlfriend?" he asked when Rachel arrived at the McGinnis house on Saturday.

"Charming, isn't he?" Terry asked her from behind his younger brother.

"Just slightly," Rachel answered, smiling.

"I'm going!" yelled a voice Rachel assumed was Terry's mom.

A tall, red haired woman hurried down the stairs, a purse in hand.

"You must be Rachel Grayson," she said, hastily but warmly.

"Guilty as charged."

"I knew your father in middle school, Rachel. How is he?"

"He died a few years back," Rachel said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. He wasn't very nice to me, but I still know your loss. Excuse me, but I must be going."

Mrs. McGinnis rushed out the door.

"Our dad died, too," Matt said, tugging on Rachel's hand.

"That's very sad," Rachel said sympathetically. "I loved my Daddy very much."

"Alright, Matt. Go get dressed and we'll leave, OK?" Terry said in his older sibling voice.

As soon as Matt was upstairs, Terry rolled his eyes.

"My mother is cruel and unusual," he muttered to Rachel.

"He's not_ that_ bad," Rachel said.

"That's what you think," he grumbled.

"He's a little boy, Terry. You're lucky to have someone to talk with. He adores you."

"That's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I suppose if I had a sibling I'd understand that point of view. It was only me and my parents my whole life."

Terry was about to respond but Matt bounded down the stairs, waving an action figure around.

"Hey, you'll put someone's eye out," Rachel teased.

"I like her," Matt said to Terry.

"Me, too," he replied, giving Rachel a tiny smile over his brother's head.

Matt insisted on going to the park.

"It's Saturday. All my friends will be there," he whined.

"Fine. I don't remember Mom saying I had to take you anywhere, but fine."

To Rachel, he hissed, "To the Batmobile!" which made her smile.

When they got there, Matt immediately ran off.

"Ten year olds," Terry muttered.

"Were you born sixteen? Unless I'm mistaken, you were ten once too," Rachel said, smirking.

"Must you be so logical?"

"I get it from my Daddy."

"You two were very close, huh?" Terry asked gently, knowing the subject was sensitive.

"Yeah, we were. He taught me martial arts, you know." Rachel replied quietly.

"I was close to my dad, too. It's kind of my fault he died," Terry said.

"How could it be your fault?" Rachel asked reasonably.

"I was grounded and he let me go and meet Dana for dinner anyway. When I came back he was dead. The Jokers murdered him."

"Terry, I'm so sorry. My Daddy died in a fire, making sure I was OK."

"A true hero," Terry said softly. "Can we talk about something else now? I'm getting depressed."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You could answer a question I have," Terry responded.

'Maybe he wants to know if I'll go out with him,' Rachel thought hopefully. "OK. What's the question?"

"What was it like growing up surrounded by heroes?" Terry queried.

"Like constantly being grounded," Rachel groaned. "If it wasn't Vic, Karen, Gar or Raven telling me not to use my powers in public, it was my mom and Daddy. I did know better, though. I'm not stupid."

Terry smiled slightly. "I can see where that would be irritating. Do you remember ever messing around with your dad's gadgets?"

"He never got rid of the R-Cycle. I always used to climb on it," Rachel admitted.

"That would be so schway." (A/N I believe that was the way to say cool)

"My mom was afraid I would fall. I knew how to fly ever since I was a baby. I wouldn't get hurt. She was just being a mom."

"Worrying is what mothers do best."

"I also remember Gear being at our house when I was little. I found his supply if zap caps and tied myself to a table leg."

"I could see you doing that," Terry retorted.

"You mock me, McGinnis," Rachel growled.

"Well, you're the one who told me, Rach," he said smugly.

Rachel had a brilliant response, but was interrupted by Matt and a little girl with blond hair.

"Firewing! Now!" Matt yelled to her, running circles around the two teens on the park bench.

"OK, Batman!" she shouted back.

"How cute," Terry grumbled sarcastically.

Rachel hit him playfully. "Let them pretend."

After Matt grew tired of the park, he wanted to go to the zoo.

"The zoo? What is so fascinating about a zoo?" Terry wanted to know.

"I like monkeys. Plus, there's a new reptile exhibit. A scientist in Metropolis crossbred a cobra and a turtle and I want to see what it looks like."

"Ooh, a cobra and a turtle," Terry said mockingly.

"Please?" Matt begged.

"Monkeys my left foot," Terry muttered, which made Rachel laugh. "What is so funny?" he demanded, not getting an answer.

They ended up going to the zoo.

"I HATE monkeys," was all Terry would say the entire time.

Matt tried to get Terry to get him an ice cream, but Terry refused.

"Enough is enough," he said firmly.

Instead, he had Matt play basketball and Terry and Rachel sat down and watched him.

"He's a pretty good kid," Rachel said quietly. "He really is."

"Sometimes he's so annoying I can't concentrate on anything."

"At least he's not evil."

Terry looked confused.

"My mom had an evil sister. She once tried to make my mom marry a mutated dessert."

"Interesting family you have, Rachel."

"I prefer eccentric."

"True. You are Bruce's granddaughter, and you know what they say about people who dress up as bats."

"Look who's talking," Rachel shot back.

"Hey, I wear my underwear _inside_ my pants."

"Good point. So, what about this Sadie Hawkins dance I'm hearing so much about?"

"It's a stupid tradition that the preps uphold. It gives them an excuse to judge you on who you get to say yes to you."

"I meant have you had any offers," Rachel said, hoping desperately he hadn't. She doubted she could restrain from killing anyone he said yes to, with the exception of herself. (A/N not that she'd have the nerve to ask him, but you get it)

"No. I wouldn't accept any unless it was from this one girl…"

"Who?" Rachel demanded.

"It's a secret," Terry replied, standing. "Come on, Matt, Mom will be back soon."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Rachel to wonder whose offer he would accept.

Terry ended up being sick the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Mrs. McGinnis had already made plans with friends and Terry wouldn't let her break them. Matt had gone to a friend's house, leaving Terry by himself, wearing only pajama bottoms. (A/N Score!)

Rachel, however, had a different idea.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he answered the door. 'Oh crud…I'm not wearing a shirt,' he thought, mortified.

"I'm here to keep you company," Rachel announced. "Put a shirt on; you won't get any better if you go around half-dressed."

"OK, Mom," he retorted, remembering at the very last minute their tradition of being sarcastic towards one another.

"That's Mrs. Mom to you," she replied.

Terry wearily trudged up the stairs.

Rachel, in the meant time, turned on the TV to an old episode of Smallville and settled herself down, watching intently.

"Happy now?" Terry asked, reentering the living room. He was now wearing a light blue t-shirt with his black sweats.

"It's a start."

"Alright, Rachel, tell me what you're really doing here."

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you stay home alone, sick, with no chance of even talking to another person in your age group because they're all at a stupid dance?" Rachel inquired innocently.

"You'd be Max," he joked.

"Hello, I'm Rachel remember? Do you like soup?"

"Not particularly-"

"Too bad, you're sick and you need soup," Rachel said firmly.

Terry rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch.

"Why is there a TV show about Superman as a teenager and not Batman? Hello…what is wrong with people from that era?"

"Superman isn't human, and girls think it's sexy or something," Rachel replied from the kitchen. "At least, that's why boys thought my mom was so alluring."

"I see."

"My mom was beautiful. I miss her," Rachel said wistfully.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I know you miss her."

Rachel brought Terry his soup and settled down next to him.

"When are you leaving?"

"That's pretty rude-" Rachel began.

"I was just wondering how long I have to deal with you and your crazy soup-making antics," Terry said defensively.

"I believe that one," Rachel said, rummaging through her backpack. She found what she was looking for: her very battered copy of Eragon.

"Who goes to someone else's house and _reads_?" Terry inquired, staring at her. 'Why do I get the insane friend, huh?'

"Hush."

Both Terry and Rachel fell asleep. Her head ended up on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

Rachel woke up rather suddenly. She felt his arm around her waist and wondered if she'd ever wake up to that again.

'I'd better wake him up,' she thought. "Terry," she hissed.

"I married a moose," he mumbled into the couch.

Rachel stifled her giggles and pried his arm off of her. She stood, observing her sleeping friend, the one she had experienced so many things with in so short a time, including new feelings. Rachel took a blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over him.

"I want chocolate, not strawberry."

'Some dream he's having.'

Rachel fondly remembered the time he'd called her his Batgirl and smiled slightly. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

As Rachel got comfortable in her bed, Belle settled herself down on the pillow, purring contentedly.

April 8

I kept Terry company tonight because he was sick. I could have gone to the Sadie Hawkins dance, like Max wanted me to, but I chose to spend more time with Terry. When I first got there, he wasn't wearing a shirt. This was an enjoyable sight, let me tell you. His stomach muscles are very well defined. ;) We fell asleep on the couch and his arm was around me when I woke up. I felt safe and even loved, I really did. Max is convinced he had feelings for me, but I doubt it. To him, I'm just his Batgirl.

Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Fans and Feelings

Over the few days, the entire school was divided over Gotham's coolest hero. The girls of Gotham High generally preferred Batman.

"He must be soooo hot," they liked to squeal.

The guys favored Firewing. "There's nothing sexier than a hot girl who can kick your butt," senior president Mark Williams said repeatedly one day in the cafeteria, him and his friends having invaded the table Terry, Rachel and Max sat at.

"And you know she's hot…how? She wears a mask," his girlfriend pointed out.

"So does Batman and you seem to like him."

Indeed his girlfriend was wearing a t-shirt that said, "I LOVE Batman," on it.

This led to another squabble about who was ultimately the better hero.

"What do you guys think?" someone asked Terry and Rachel, who were merely sitting with Max and trying not to give their secrets away.

"No comment," Rachel said quietly.

"I think Firewing is better," Max said loudly.

The guys simultaneously gave a loud cheer and the girls looked at her in disgust.

"Why are you and Terry always spending time together, Rachel?" asked a cheerleader who had never spoken to Rachel in the three months she'd been at Gotham High.

"Rachel and I are friends," Terry said firmly.

Thankfully, the lunch bell rang and no more personal questions were asked.

"You should ask Terry out," a group of 'popular' girls hissed to Rachel in gym. "He is so fine and it's so obvious he likes you."

Rachel rolled her emerald eyes and went back to the conversation she and Max were having while playing soccer.

The gossip going around school about Rachel and Terry was that they had been dating for years, ever since seventh grade.

"I wasn't even in Gotham when I was in seventh grade!" Rachel defended herself.

It annoyed Terry, too.

"I hate how people can say things like they're true and know they're not. I didn't even know you until three months ago and neither did they. If I had been dating you since seventh grade, I would never have asked Dana out. How hard is that to comprehend?" he ranted.

"People are idiots," Rachel replied.

If there wasn't a Batman and Firewing debate or Terry and Rachel gossip being passed around school, the topic most discussed was the end of the school year dance, to be held in May.

This subject was huge, especially with the girls. Rumors about entertainment and themes flew about rapidly. Only the dance committee members knew and they would exchange knowing smiles whenever the dance came up.

Max was convinced Terry was going to ask Rachel.

"I have seen the way he looks at you Rachel. He has major feelings for you."

Rachel had grown tired of trying to convince Max Terry had no feelings for her.

"Whatever. Can you just go talk to your date about what color dress you're buying or something and leave me in peace for once?"

Max blushed slightly. "Kevin Waters is really cute. I'm so glad he asked me."

Rachel crept away, leaving Max to drool over her cute date.

"I hear there's a dance at your school, Rachel," Bruce said at dinner that night.

"Yeah, there is. I'm not going."

"Not even if Terry asked you?"

"H-how did y-you know about T-T-Terry?" Rachel spluttered.

"It's all in your expressions. And the way you take care of Belle is another clue. I haven't said anything and I won't."

"I'm still not going," Rachel said.

"You're the last Grayson to ever attend Gotham High. You have to leave some sort of mark."

"Isn't being Firewing more than enough?"

"You're going."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

Rachel found the one thing that took her mind off of everything going on in her life was patrolling Gotham. It allowed her to fly; something she'd always loved but had rarely had the opportunity to do. No criminal was safe from her and Terry.

Sometimes, however, the reporters made too big a deal out of simple things she had done that Terry had done in the past but got no credit for. Rachel knew he felt pushed aside when this happened and tried to cheer him up.

This tactic worked to a certain extent; as Terry was easily annoyed.

Max still swore that Terry had feelings for Rachel.

"You guys are so adorable together. He's over Dana; just talk to him about how you feel."

"For the billionth time, he doesn't like me."

"It's like destiny, I'm so sure, Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes and severed the conversation by walking away.

Terry, however, did have feelings for Rachel. He truly did, and hoped desperately that he hadn't shown any signs.

He'd heard Max and Rachel arguing over how he felt and Max was right. Rachel insisted that he didn't…well…because as far as she knew he didn't like her as more than a friend. He just assumed because Rachel insisted he had no feelings for her that she didn't want him to like her. It hurt him to know she possibly had feelings for someone else, but he made himself think he'd be happy for her no matter who she loved. If only the stupid dance wasn't coming up…

Terry was pondering who Rachel could like and possible ways to kill him when he got a call from Bruce. It was a Saturday night, so Bruce was lucky to reach him at all.

"Have you seen or heard from Rachel?"  
"No…" Terry said slowly. "Why?"

"It's 9:15 and she left hours ago without a word. And I just remembered it would have been her parents' twentieth anniversary…she's upset…could-"

"You want me to look for her."

"Smart kid, McGinnis. Just bring her home."

"I will."

Rachel was sitting on a swing at the park. She heard Terry approach behind her, but she didn't say anything. Taking his cue from her neither did he.

Terry scrutinized her closely, noticing nothing except that she seemed to be cold. He cautiously walked up behind her and draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, her voice quiet and mournful.

"No problem," he replied, sitting down on the swing beside hers.

"When I was little, Daddy called me Titan's Princess. Sometimes I just want to be six years old again and be called Titan's Princess."

In the dark night (A/N no reference to Bruce intended) Terry could see the pearly tears that slid down Rachel's face.

"I know you miss them, Rachel."

"I loved them, you know. They promised they'd always be there for me and they lied."

"Parents always promise they'll be there forever. No one keeps that promise Rach," Terry said gently.

"But I thought that my parents of all people could keep it." Tears streamed down Rachel's face.

Terry knew exactly what to do. He got off his swing, pulled Rachel up by her hand, and held her securely in the quiet night.  
Comforted by him, Rachel's sobs subsided slowly.

"Th-thanks, Terry. I feel like such an idiot, crying all over you. I'm so sorry."

"You, Rachel Anne Korilaire Grayson, are the least idiotic person I've ever met. You're intelligent, kind, and beautiful. And I don't mind you crying. To tell you the truth, I kind of like holding you."

He immediately regretted this admission. 'What signal am I trying to send? The girl just lost her mother, is crying on my shoulder and I tell her she's beautiful? Why did I say I liked holding her? Why does she do this to me? Of course, it's not her fault, but still. I'm a jerk. Next I'm going to admit that I lo-'

"You like holding me?" Rachel asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "It's nice."

"Did Bruce send you out to look for me? I didn't tell him where I was going when I left and he's always been really protective of me, especially since Daddy died."

"Yeah, he did. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to let them go. My parents, I mean."

"OK. Do you promise?" Terry looked her in the eye and found it hard not to go blind, they were so brilliantly jade.

"Promise."

"I'm holding you to that. If I have to come looking for you again-"

"You won't."

"Good. You know something Rachel? It's always the heroes who have the horrible pasts, isn't it?"

Rachel chuckled. "What's with that, anyway?"

"Karma," Terry replied. "Anyway, can you believe how crazy people are going over the stupid dance?"

"Tell me about it. Who are you asking?"

"No one."

Pretending this information didn't hurt her, Rachel said, "Oh."

"I might still go, though, if I knew if this one girl was going…"

"I see."

"Is Bruce making you go? It seems like the kind of thing he'd have you do, probably to throw any suspicion of you being Firewing off."

"He's making me go," Rachel replied quietly.

"Maybe I'll see you there. By the way, have you been asked by anyone?"

"By several jocks, but I haven't accepted."

This made Terry feel slightly better.

"Have you been asked by anyone?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Dana."

"Dana? As in-"

"The one who cheated on me. Yes that Dana."

"No way," Rachel said slowly.

"I couldn't believe it, either."

"And you said…"

"I said no of course," Terry replied.

"She has some nerve, though, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does. Anyway, it's late. You should get back before Bruce has a heart attack," Terry said gently.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Thanks for everything, Terry."

"It's no problem."

He drove her home and walked her up to the front entrance.

This was followed by the awkward porch silence where both wanted to say something but couldn't.

"So," Rachel said finally.

"So," Terry agreed.

Silence.

It struck her then that he was taller than her. In fact, the top of her head just reached his shoulder.

"Night, Terry," she said, stood on her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek, and darted inside.

Terry was left outside, speechless.

"OK, Rachel, you kissed him, which means he knows you like him," Max said the following Monday.

"It was a friendly kiss on the cheek," Rachel pointed out.

"He didn't think of it that way."

"Did he say he thought of it as more than friends?"

"Yes, he did. Or maybe he said he hoped it was more than that."

"Whatever."

Bruce, unfortunately, had been serious about the dance. He gave her a blank check and sent her off to the mall with Max.

"Have fun!" he called sarcastically.

Because Max was driving, Rachel had no choice but to go and get a dress.

"What color are you looking for?" Max asked as they entered the mall.

"The exit," Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel," Max said warningly.

"Fine. I don't know, what color do you think I should get?"

"Purple. It goes great with your black hair and green eyes."

"Off we go then."

It took an hour for Rachel and Max to find a nice dress.

Following Max's advice, Rachel found a lavender dress. It had a square neckline that managed to show off her endowed chest but not show too much skin. The fabric was some sort of cross between silk and satin.

"I'm thinking every boy is gonna be after you in that dress, Rachel," Max said.

"It's nice, but there's a problem. I don't have anything to wear with it. All the necklaces I have would never match this."

"We can fix that."

Rachel hastily filled out the check and followed Max.

Max found a necklace for Rachel that went perfectly with the lavender dress. It was the initial 'R'. It was encrusted with small purple stones.

"My treat," Max insisted.

"Successful trip, ladies?" Bruce asked, seeing the girls sprawled across Rachel's bed.

"Very," Rachel replied.

"I've got to head home. It's my night to make dinner."

Max gathered her packages and left.

"How much damage did you do?"

Rachel found the receipt. "Not too bad."

"No, not too bad. Especially when Terry sees you, right?"

Rachel blushed. "Stop it Bruce."

April 20

Today I picked out my dress for the stupid dance that isn't so stupid because Terry will be there. Max thinks I should try to make him jealous so he'll admit his feelings for me. I told her she's gone insane and she should get herself checked for brain damage. Anyway, the dress is purple. My mom always liked purple. I am almost looking forward to this dance. I don't know why. I suppose I am secretly hoping Terry does have feelings for me and will tell me. It's odd, but if he kisses me, it'll be my first kiss. I'm sixteen and I might get my first kiss in a week.

Rachel

**Sorry this has taken so long…I was very happy with how this turned out…Please tell me what you thought in a review! Please, no flames!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Together

Rachel hardly noticed the time that it took for the night of the dance to arrive. She got ready and slipped out of Wayne Manor quietly, secretly hoping something good would happen.

Rachel was pretty much a wallflower. She did talk to the other wallflowers and even Max and her date Kevin, who seemed to be in awe of Max.

"Have you seen Terry? He looks good," Max said quietly to Rachel. "He made an effort to dress nicely. It's probably because a certain someone is here."

Rachel blushed. "Shut up."

When the last slow song of the night was announced, Rachel started to slink away, hoping not to be spotted. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by politely declining them.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw…Terry. (A/N No, it was the Easter Bunny. Of course it was Terry.)

He offered his hand to Rachel silently, and she took it, very shyly.

Rachel was led to the center of the dance floor, hardly comprehending what was going on.

Terry stopped suddenly, faced Rachel, and slid his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

As the song played, neither was paying any attention to anything but each other. Rachel remembered how they had met, then how he had told her she was beautiful and blushed slightly, but nonetheless felt bliss.

She rested her head against his chest. This shocked Terry slightly but he held her closer still, enjoying this perfect moment.

The song ended, but he didn't let her go until the music changed to a fast song. He took her hand in his and led her through the throng and outside into the tiny school garden.

The two teenagers sat down on a stone bench, the stars shining overhead brightly.

"Rachel?" Terry asked uncertainly.

"Do you love me?" she inquired bluntly.

"Yes, I do. I love you so much; it hurts if I'm not near you. And I will always love you, Rachel. Please tell me you-"

He was interrupted by Rachel's lips pressed against his.

"I love you, too, Terry," she whispered softly.

"Good," he replied, kissing her again.

She sat cradled in his arms for several hours more, feeling truly loved.

"Rach?" Terry asked after her being silent for quite some time.

"It's just something to be, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents found their one true love, and so have we. It's the past, present and future in two people. Something to be."

"I like that," Terry said quietly.

"Me, too."

They stood, kissed softly, and held each other tightly.

"Destiny," Rachel murmured.

"Yes, angel, it is destiny."

**So…what did you think? I was almost crying, I really was. Happy tears, though. Hope you enjoyed the first installment of my Rachel/Terry stories! I have two more coming soon! Look for "Tangled" by Friday at the latest.**

**-iluvrobbie **


End file.
